The Real Yugi
by Gaara's Demon Sister Shi
Summary: Yami and the gang abandoned Yugi, so he leaves but someone comes across him when he is alone and then gives him an offer and he excepts but even this stranger and the gang will all be surprised at the real Yugi with out his Yami to hold him back. {Bakura x Yugi}
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello I'm Shi and This is my very first story so some help from reviews or e-mailing me would be greatly helpful. If you see any spelling mistakes or grammar one's please tell me because I am not the best at spelling.**_

* * *

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh because if I did Bakura and Yugi would be a hot awesome Yaoi couple with lost of yaoi sexiness! And there would be a lot more leather

**Yuki**: Of course you'd have more leather because in your eyes "nothing can go wrong in leather" Right?

**Shi**: Yes! You finally understand!

**Bakura**: He doesn't understand you Baka! He's mocking you!

**Shi: **He is? He doesn't seem to be? Should I send him to the shadow realm?

**Yuki**: *sigh* Oh my Little light...Why must you be so hopeless?

**Shi**: I'm not hopeless! Am I? Bakura am I hopeless?

**Bakura**: Yes, Yes you are completely hopeless.

**Shi****: **How dare you say that! *uses magic and brings bakura's rabid fan girls in* Sick em!

**Fan girls**: *Fan girl noise of Doom*

**Bakura:** Noooo! *Runs away from fan girls*

**Shi: ***Evil Insane Laugh*

**Yuki**: *sigh* As I said before...hopeless...

* * *

I sighed as I looked out the window thinking back to 8 months ago where everything went wrong.

After the ceremonial duel the Yami's wanted to stay instead of leave so the God's gifted them with real bodies, and at first everything was all great. But then the gang started to leave me behind and hang out with Yami more. At first I just thought they wanted to be with him some more because that was his body and they just wanted to be with him some more. Then though they stopped hanging out with me almost all together.

I realized that they liked Yami more then me and very slowly everyone was treating me like a shadow or telling me I should be more like Yami. Even my own grandfather! I may be able to understand my friends and Yami for what they did, but really? My grandfather as well?

I tried to listen to what was going on down stairs and I heard joey shouting about something. I sighed and started to get up and I grabbed a jacket and opened up my window because I really don't want to listen to them all having fun. I climbed out the window and went to the part of the roof that was lowest to the ground and jumped. It no longer hurt to do things like that because I've been doing this so much now. I stood up and I started to run at an even pace towards the park. It was around 11:30p.m. so no one was around. When I got to the park I laid down on a bench. Five minuets later it started to rain. 'Oh of course this had to happen now', I think as it pours down. Im already soaked completely but I just don't really care anymore.

I then tried to loose myself in my thoughts to pass the time. When I came back to reality I came back in time to hear someone ask "What are you doing out here?" I lean up and look at the person and I am shocked that it is Bakura, "Bakura?!" I say in surprise "I'm out here to get away, What are you doing out here?" "I'm coming back from my job." He says. "Ah" I mumble softly. Bakura asks, "What are you here to get away from?" "I just needed to get away from the Pharaoh" Bakura looks kind of surprised, "Pharaoh?" He asks. I snort, "Yes 'Pharaoh' do you have a better name for him? He's an asshole once he gets a body my so called 'friends' leave me and go to him and to him I'm nothing but invisible. So yes I called him Pharaoh"

* * *

** I don't really have any idea's? Anyone have any? Please e-mail me if you do and if you leave you name for this site I'll give your credit for the idea and if I forget please remind me. Anyway my e-mail is** GaaraOfTheSand at myself dot com


	2. Chapter 2

**Well Hello everyone!** **I need some help for some of my ideas but any way I shall try to keep this going as best as I can**

* * *

**Bakura's P.O.V **

'I wonder what the Pharaoh did to piss off his light so much?' I think, and so I decide the do something nice. "Hey, umm... do you want to crash at my place for a while?" Yugi looks at me surpized. "Really?"

* * *

**People I know this is short but please wait I'm trying to come up with idea's so if anyone have me some that would be really helpful so please send me an e-mail or a review but some help would be nice any way I'm sorry this is so short.**


End file.
